Forever Linked
by Twilight Tides
Summary: The adventure continues as Michiko and Hatchin are back on the road, now with Hatchin's three-year-old son, Zeniel in their company. Detective Atsuko and her partner Ricardo are looking for twenty-four-year-old Messina "Silver Huntress" North. While resting in Port Costa Rìche, Ricardo and Atsuko begin to get closer in their partnership. What will come out of it? Find out!
1. Nighttime Musings

**Pérola, August 19****th**

_Hatchin's dream_

_A ten-year-old Hatchin was standing at the door of the plane with Hiroshi and the pilot already on board. Michiko was standing on the porch, leaning against one of the pillars with her arms crossed. Though she was at a distance, she could tell that the brunette was wearing a poker façade. "Michiko…" she whispered softly. As she turned to board the plane, she made the mistake of looking back and ran toward the house. "Michiko!" But try as she might, the porch started to become farther out of reach. "Michiko… Michiko… MICHIKO!"_

A twenty-one-year-old Hatchin sat up in her bed, panting heavily. Her sudden action caused the silk sheets that had previously encircled her shoulders in its velvet embrace to pool around her waist. _Michiko_. A burdened sigh wafted through her pale pink lips as she threaded her fingers through her platinum hair. She had not seen the sassy brunette since the last time she had been placed behind bars. This, the blonde noted with another sigh, was almost twelve years ago. In short, she missed the cocky convict that spoke openly about the father she never really got to know. After all, he did leave to be with another woman.

Of course, it had taken a while to warm up to her, but it was worth the friendship. Despite the way she went about it, it was clear that Michiko really cared deeply for Hatchin; which was more than she could compare to, with her history of upbringing. Up until she was ten, she knew the "foster hop" better than anyone. A reminiscent smile softened her features as she remembered that Michiko had stopped that.

Her reflection on that fateful day was cut short as the wail of her three-year-old son reached her ears. The young mother smiled as she crossed the wooden flooring to her crib. Upon recognizing her face from the shadows, the young toddler whimpered lightly with arms outstretched. Reaching over the crib, she picked him up.

"What's wrong, Zen?" the aforementioned simply yawned in her arms as he snuggled deeper into the girl's shoulder, tears forgotten. The platinum blonde gave a light chuckle as she kissed the endearing redhead. She smiled airily at the silvery light that cascaded through the window and illuminated the room. Turning to the child bundled in her arms, she realized with an omniscient smirk that he was asleep and would refuse to let go. Snorting softly, she carried him to the bed and slept.


	2. Prison Makes You Think

**San Diamandra**

The guard yawned as he did his nightly routine check, knocking his baton against the bars as he passed each holding cell. Michiko looked up as she could hear the guard making his rounds. Reaching into the breast pocket of her jumpsuit, she picked out a photograph and smiled. "Oh, sweet Hatchin." She whispered into the night air. The photo had been taken on the day when they had gone to Osso to get their passports. The photographer had suggested they do a portrait, which had ended in a playful banter of shove love. She traced over the ten-year-old stage of Hatchin with a fond expression that most people never knew she had.

Her cell mates, Sasha and Messina, however, knew that the brassy brunette was more than capable of mundane simplicities. Sasha was a blue-eyed, dark haired twenty-seven-year-old that thought of herself as a force to be reckoned with, while Messina was her strategic and headstrong twenty-four-year-old daughter that was a natural at hand-to-hand combat and weaponry. Reaching for the girl's hand, she once again found herself admiring the ring that adorned her finger. It was a heart-shaped diamond outlined with rubies atop a 24-karat gold band.

The shape-shifter had been born into the same Mafia that Michiko had been affiliated with: Monstro Pedro aka L.B.D.D. From an early age, the young escape artist had a tendency to cause trouble wherever she went: her nefariously cunning ways dealt with defacing property with spray paint and theft, not to mention her Sensei-level combat skills for a mere child. Though she had been originally sent to the Juvenile Detention Centre in Port Costa Rìche at the age of nine to serve for two years, another crime sent her to San Diamandra following her fourteenth birthday: the Pedro Blood Massacre. When the police had arrived to take her under arrest, she had been found with a silver Caliber gun in her immediate possession and covered in blood. As for her coined nickname Silver Huntress, it was linked to her uncanny prodigy skills in fighting with her specialty ranging from Siamese blades to Calibers. Michiko regarded the young brunette who was currently curled up in her lap, amazed that she almost never ceased to remind her of herself from time-to-time (though she was still baffled about her height. Michiko herself was five-foot-eleven and her late lover, Doan, had been six-foot-two: so it would be considered odd that she was five-foot-five). Hearing some shuffling on the other side of the cell, she glanced in the direction of the abrasive young woman who was sucking on her ever present toothpick. A moment of silence passed before she heard the blue-eyed young woman ask, "Still thinking about her?" Michiko only chuckled as she replied, "So what if I am?" the raven haired woman only scoffed lightly before redirecting her attention to the rivets in the ceiling.

Placing the picture back in her pocket, she looked to the still slumbering Sweeper. Threading her fingers through the girl's soft hair, she looked to the solitary window in the room and smiled. _I'm coming, Hatchin… in due time._


	3. Stage 1: Gathering Intel

**Port Boroço**

A tall, fair skinned man in his late-thirties waltzed down the hallway of an abandoned warehouse. He had obsidian hair that fell into his enchanting sapphire eyes just right. He wore a mahogany silk long sleeve that had a sleek black tie with a pair of black denims and coal black dress shoes. A silver chain bearing the yin symbol hung proudly from his neck. _I still don't understand why he'd be keeping surveillance on her._ Turning a corner, he continued his mental musings. _Either way, I can't blow my cover: I promised to tell the Chief what they're up to._ He passed another hallway before he walked into an office.

"Sir, our desired subject has been reported to be out of jail." A heavyset, chocolate toned man who looked to be in his early fifties proudly sporting dark-with-grey-streaked hair and emerald green eyes turned to regard the errand boy with a sinister smile. "Excellent job, Edonis; I look forward to your future Intel." Turning back to the computer screen he been previously looking at, he commenced to type. A moment of silence passed before the young man spoke up. "But, why are we tracking her down?" the Triad Leader hummed to himself before saying, "I have my reasons, son. Now, see if you can find out where she's hiding." His son-in-law only sighed as he said, "I'll get right on it, Big Daddy" before exiting the office.


	4. Runaway Secrets

**Conmoréna, August 20****th**

An eight-month pregnant redhead was at the stove when she heard the sound of sirens coupled with a service announcement come over the television screen.

_"__This just in: Messina "Silver Huntress" North has escaped from Diamandra Penitentiary. If anyone has seen or heard of her supposed whereabouts, you are to contact the police immediately."_

Upon hearing the news, her ten-year-old pseudo daughter tore her attention from the screen and looked anxiously at her. "Aunt Margo, we don't have to worry about them coming here, do we?" the mother-to-be only continued to scramble the eggs as she placed a hand on her growing stomach. Sharing the breakfast into three plastic containers, she packed three into two lunch bags. Placing them beside the knapsacks, she called the girl from the television. When the young auburn had approached her, she sent her to go wake her brother and cousin. About five minutes later, twenty-one-year-old Rita came out to greet her with a tanned, red-haired boy around ten–years-old traipsing after her. Young Rita had grown up to become a moderately curvaceous young woman with wavy dark brown hair that brushed her mid-back. She still wore her sassy attire, but had learned to dress more conservatively.

Receiving a yawn-filled good morning, she smiled at her elder niece and impromptu son as she directed him to his respective schoolbag before she went waddling to sit down. The young woman briefly looked after her pregnant aunt before turning to get ready for work. The autumn-haired girl picked up her bag and quickly checked over her belongings, receiving a kiss to her forehead as her aunt went by. Just as she sighed in relief to be off her feet, there was a knock at the door. She simply looked in the general direction of the door for a while in contemplation and then got up to answer it. Hearing the footsteps behind her, she inwardly smiled as she knew that it was her surrogate children. Feeling one of them walk into her, she calmly opened the door.

Standing on the other side was a tall, lean yet muscular, young fair skinned man with coiffed ravenous hair who looked to be in about his early thirties gazing back at her. He was wearing a white pressed shirt with a black tie, black pinstripe suit pants and coal black shoes. Standing alongside him was a tall, moderately curvaceous chocolate toned woman with sepia Aviator sunglasses covering her eyes. Her sunshine gold hair was jelled into a bun, with a lovely bang that framed her face ending in little ringlets. She was wearing a crisp, sleeveless white silk that showed off slender arms, a pair of black pinstripe bell bottoms trousers and beige heels.

Looking the pair up and down, she smiled as she sidestepped to allow the youth leeway. With a chorus of "Bye, Aunt Margo", they excused themselves as they went by the couple. _The blonde one looks familiar… it's probably just Atsuko, unless Ricky got himself a new partner._ Shaking off the notion, she heard her younger niece chirp, "Hey, uncle Rico" as she went by. "Well, well: hello there Ricky, Ms. Detective." Her smile shrank covertly as she regarded the individuals with a curious look. "To what do I owe the pleasure to see my brother and his partner?" the blonde offered a smile of her own as she replied, "Margo, we're looking for Messina." Smile vanishing, she continued. "We heard that she had passed through this city. If that's true, she would probably have stayed here, as she's close to you. Did she say anything about where she'd be going?" furrowing her brow in silent recollection, the redhead allowed the two to step inside. Once they were in, she closed the door behind them. Walking the Detective and her brother into the living space, she settled into the couch across from them as she sighed wearily. "What did Sina do this time?"


	5. A Night in Motel Memoire

**San Marané**

Michiko turned to look at Hatchin for what must've been the umpteenth time. The platinum blonde was asleep, her toddler sleeping in her lap. _I can't believe that it's really been eleven years since we've seen each other last: Hatchin looks so mature._ Smiling softly, she redirected her attention back to the road. The sun was setting and they had yet to find a place for the night. The brunette shrugged as she continued to drive, her dark eyes drifting across the barren land in search of an overnight stay.

After an hour of driving, she saw a sign that read, "Welcome to Caste Tynite, Port Costa Rìche." For some reason, the name rang in her mind like the toll of Church bells even until she found a decent motel to stay in. After checking them in, she went back to the truck and hopped in. Placing a firm hand on the slumbering young woman's shoulder, she shook her lightly. The girl responded with a loud yawn before she turned to pick up her son. Upon reaching their room, Hatchin placed little Zeniel into the crib provided before flopping into the bed. Her eyes closed as she listened to the gentle hissing of the shower.

Meanwhile, Michiko was taking a shower. "What is it about this place?" she mused as she lathered her hair before rinsing it out.

_Flashback __**(San Diamandra, 6 years ago)**_

_Michiko had just been escorted back to her cell after eating in the Mess Hall. Hearing the barred barrier clang shut behind her, she stood transfixed as she watched eighteen-year-old Messina packing away her belongings into a gray duffel bag. Sasha sat on the edge of the top bunk across from her, idly swinging her legs as she watched the brunette pack her things. A moment of silence passed before she moved to sit on the bunk below the raven-haired woman. "Sina, don't tell me you're leaving already." Straightening up, she chuckled. "Yup, I got my letter of annual servitude just this morning."_

_Another moment of silence ensued until their cellmate chirped, "Guess that means that I get your bunk for the month, huh sis." Zipping up her bag, she turned to look up at her sister-in-law. She raised a brow in mock curiosity as she drawled challengingly, "Oh yeah… so you're prepared to keep the 7 Disciplines while I'm gone then?" seeing a smile slip onto the girl's face, she immediately narrowed her gray eyes. Knowing from experience, that smile always meant trouble. The young escape artist turned her attention to her now standing mother. "I'm just saying," she began slowly, strapping her bag across her shoulder as she tossed her greeting over to her sister before she truly focused on the elder Latina. "Anyways, I'm leaving for Port Costa Rìche." Michiko only smiled as she pulled her daughter into a tender embrace. Kissing the crown of her head, she murmured, "Fine, just come back in one piece."_

_End flashback_

She had just finished towel drying her hair when her slender fingers fell upon a scar right near the middle of her head, the non-incidental action sending random chills down her spine. She tenderly traced the length of the scar, which ran two inches from the middle of her head to near the nape of her neck. Tossing the towel into a linen-lined basket near the door, she walked into the room to find both of her travel companions in deep sleep. She smiled as she strolled over to the eldest of the two and pulled the covers over her. Patting her short coif, she leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Hatchin."


	6. Sleepless in San Mígellò

**San Mígellò**

Atsuko pensively lounged in the bed alongside Ricardo, staring intently at a picture in her hand. They had decided to stay over in a hotel just outside Conmoréna, courtesy of a hunch that their runaway convict, whom they believed still resided in the Port Costa Rìche region. Glancing at the oddly silent blonde from the corner of his eye, he gave a lighthearted smile as her face portrayed an effortless calm before he looked back to the newspaper in his hand. After his wife and four-year-old son had died in a hit-and-run fourteen years ago, not to mention his daughter Ra'Shona joining a syndicate, he had donned the thought of living up to his name: Solo.

Even with that promise in mind, he found himself very much in strong like of the Detective. After all, they had known and worked alongside each other since they were teens. Though she was could be moody and bent on revenge, he had known her to be quite amiable and trustworthy. He had personally witnessed these times during their run-ins with Michiko: even if it meant her job, she could never dishonor the ex-convict to the point of death. It showed in her eyes that their encounters went farther back than when he had met her. As to how far back, he was never informed.

He let his eyes rove over her frame, taking in the way her jeans hugged her legs and the way her dark blue shirt hung nefariously low to reveal an eyeful of cleavage and red bra strap. Redirecting his ogling stare, he resumed his reading in silence and he allotted a small smile to curve his lips. Its appearance however, slipped from his face when he heard her murmur, "I can't believe it…" assuming that it was more to herself than him, he simply kept silent. "Why would she give this to us? I mean, of all the pictures I've come across, I've never seen this one before." Still keeping his eyes trained on the article of interest, he candidly flipped the page before he replied, "So I'm gonna guess that you don't like the picture that you're looking at?"

He heard her sigh before he heard some shuffling and she uttered, "Just look at this and figure out why Margo would give it to us." Hearing the overt annoyance in her tone, he obediently did as he was told. Turning to face her, he was greeted with a photo between two slender fingers. Taking the photo from her, he quietly studied the scene frozen in time. The photo portrayed two people: a man and a girl. The fair skinned man looked to be in about his late twenties with dark, messy hair and dark brown eyes. He could be seen wearing a black sleeveless shirt, white-and-blue shorts and gray Lacrosse shoes. Leaning behind him was a tanned brunette dressed in a checkered black-and-white sundress with chalcedony red sandals, and an emerald headband atop her head. Recognizing her as present day Messina, she looked to be around ten or eleven and smiling, her carnelian eyes alight with happiness.

The picture had captured a typical sunny day at the park: kites flying, people jogging, children playing: the works. The two were seated back-to-back beneath a cherry blossom tree in bloom, the man looking down at her and her looking up at him. Both had their knees up their chests and their arms wrapped around them tightly, a look of love and pride radiating from his face.

_Sanjay… _Staring up from the heartfelt moment, his heart thrummed merrily in his chest upon realizing their close proximity. Blinking back the inevitable crimson blush, he inquired, "As beautiful as it is; what exactly am I supposed to be looking at? All I see is Messina spending time with Sanjay." When the Detective remained where she was, he felt his heart thump painfully against his ribcage. A pregnant silence loomed over them before she spoke, her voice uncharacteristically soft. "Your sister wouldn't randomly just decide to give you this picture of your brother and sister-in-law. She's not that kind of person." Briefly studying the picture in his hand, he hummed in agreement. "True, Margo is more thorough with things like this… Sina looks a little like Doan here." Handing her back the photo, he added offhandedly, "It's too bad she never got to know her father before he died." Seeing her face cloud over with concentration, he went back to his paper.

A moment of silence passed until he heard her say, "I know she does." He blinked when he heard a tone akin to tenderness and looked up to observe the blonde. In place of concentration was a soft smile. Still observing the Detective, he couldn't curb his smile in turn. Tucking the picture into a side pocket in her jeans, she slid off the bed. With smile in place, she simply declared, "Well, I guess that means we're making another visit to your sister to find some answers."


	7. Stage 2:Interrogation

**Port Boroço**

A tall, hourglass figured woman that also looked to be in her late-twenties walked into Big Daddy's office. She had cinnamon hued skin and dark wavy hair that reached mid-back. She had a side bang falling over one of her golden eyes and chocolate lips. She wore a midnight black dress speckled with tiny ruby gems that hugged her curves before it flared out at mid-thigh and beige stilettos. Adorning her neck was a gold chain sporting the yang symbol.

"Daddy." The heavyset man glanced up to regard his daughter, a sickly sweet smile in place. "Cynthia, sweetheart: any news on our prime target?" he was greeted with a hearty scowl as she ground out, "No, I don't." her features softened as she added nonchalantly, "And even if I did, you really think I'd tell you?" the ebony man sighed as he responded gently, "Now, now Princess. Is there anything wrong with wanting to contact my daughter-in-law?" her response was a light scoff as she countered haughtily, "I know for a fact that you don't like her: you've said so yourself on _countless_ occasions." Crossing her arms, she cocked a sculpted brow before narrowing her eyes in suspicion. "Now, why do you suddenly want to see her?"

Now typing away at the computer in hopes of evading his daughter's patented death glare, he replied, "As I told your husband, I have my reasons." A brief, but noticeable period of silence passed as he looked to something on his desk. Losing interest, he redirected his gaze back to the screen. "Now, if you'll excuse me Princess, Daddy's got work to do." The young woman only sighed as she growled, "Yes, Daddy" through clenched teeth before slamming the door on the way out.

The force of the door was enough to shake the desk where he sat and resulted in shifting the keyboard some ways out of his reach. Leaning back in his chair unfazed, he shrugged his shoulders and reached out for the folder on his desk. _Now, what do we have here?_


	8. Mama Michiko

**Caste Tynite, August 21****st**

The next morning, Hatchin woke up to the scent of frying food and the shuffling of plates and cookware. Tossing the sheets aside, she walked off to the direction of the kitchenette. Seating herself on a stool situated at the breakfast bar, she gave a yawn-filled "Good morning" as she commenced to rub the sleep from her eyes. Michiko turned to look at the young mother before she redirected her attention to the pancakes. "Good morning, Hatchin." She called over her shoulder as she flipped a now golden pancake onto the plate in her hand. "How did you sleep?" blinking, the aforementioned replied, "I slept well…" scrutinizing the back of the brunette, she shrugged and continued to oversee the preparation of the food. After a while, she was presented with her food: three pancakes, scrambled eggs, ten sausage links and a glass of orange juice. Glancing up to give her thanks, she saw a bottle of milk in the ex-convict's hand. Recognizing it as Zeniel's, she watched as the gray-eyed woman made her way over to the crib where the young infant lay.

For a moment, Michiko just stood there peering at the child. Remembering the bottle in her hand, she reached down and tenderly brushed a cluster of autumn red hair from his face. The redhead stirred for a while before he looked up at the woman through sleep-blurred hazel eyes. A large yawn escaped him as he stretched, after which he raised his arms towards her. A soft smile curved her lips as she complied with the unspoken request, cradling the child against her ample bosom. Lifting the bottle, she brushed the rubber nipple across his small lips and watched as he automatically latched onto it and began to suck. Gently rocking the baby to and fro, she hummed softly to him as he drank.

Hatchin looked on in amazement at the serenity that enveloped her being. Observing the heartfelt scene before her, she couldn't help but smile. _I haven't seen her so nurturing in a while. It's good to know that it still exists. _Turning to eat her food, she chewed pensively on one of her pancakes. _I wonder if this is what she was like with her daughter. _Swallowing her food, she cut into the fluffy pastry and continued her mental musings. _Either way, I hope I get to meet this Messina person. But why do I feel like I know her?_ Humming in delight, the Caucasian swallowed her food as turned to regard her surrogate mother with brown eyes shining. "Michiko, these are amazing!" the Latina only looked up from the toddler in her arms as she smugly replied, "Was there ever any doubt?"


	9. Beautiful Mystery

**Conmérena**

Margo sighed as she flopped into a nearby chair in the kitchen. Looking to her wedding ring, her thoughts went to her soldier husband in battle. _I wonder if Suneil is coming back. That is, if he's scheduled to come back…_ her thoughts trailed off when she felt the baby moving and she rubbed her stomach. "Alright, sweetie, Mommy hears you." Feeling the baby cease its movements, her lips cambered into a weary smile. Sighing again, she wearily called out, "Sina, sweetheart. Come out here: I'm tired and I need to ask you something." An echoing snickering could be heard as the young brunette walked into the living space wearing a beige top and black sweatpants. She was still smiling when she peered into the kitchen to the pregnant redhead seated there. Her voice shone with remnants of laughter as she said, "Yes, Margo." Rubbing her stomach again, she hauled herself from the chair. "Did you know that Detective came by?" the young woman's smile melted into a look of pensiveness as she sank into the leather material of a sofa in the living room. "If you mean the woman that my kids refer to as Rico's should-be-bride, then yeah, I know she did." A moment of silence passed as she watched the pregnant woman pad over to take a seat in the couch across from the sofa. "Anyways, why do you ask, Margo?"

The brown-eyed woman only shrugged as she leaned back in her seat. "No reason, hon. Just thought you'd like to know." A moment of bliss was acknowledged before the brunette candidly stated, "Mom used to say that she's the whole reason why I'm here." A soft smile settled on her lips as she added, "Apparently, I'm her favorite... though I'm sure it was because I was Doan's kid." Shrugging it off, a sad smile replaced her previous. "I don't get why she treats me the worst and she claims to care so much about me. It's like being the runt of the litter: she doesn't believe I'll amount to anything good."

Tilting her head slightly, Margo silently studied the young fighter sitting across from her. Her tanned skin was flawless and full of youth, with signs of muscles due to dedicated hours of doing construction and other extracurricular activities. Her waist-length mocha hair was streaked with golden blonds and dark reds, with the front of her hair split into two side bangs. Her shirt hugged her voluptuous bosom and slender torso. Adorning her neck was a mica black amulet in a silver casing that hung on a taut silver chain. Her arms were decorated with crimson and emerald mineral ink that ran down her arms in complicated swirls and spikes before they ended at her wrists. Set proudly on her left hand was a gold ring, while on her right was a black biker glove with silver studded knuckles. Written down the left leg of her sweatpants was the word _Benedetto_ in white.

Looking back at her face, Margo saw the architect's mahogany lips camber into a reassuring smile. "Thanks for letting me spend time with Delle and Luke. I didn't realize how much I missed my kids." Blinking, the pregnant caterer looked taken aback at the abrupt change in topic that she was rendered momentarily speechless. After a moment of silence, the brunette got up and walked over to her sister-in-law. Standing before her, she slipped her hand into her pocket and presented a small envelope to her. "If you can, I'd like you to give this to the Bride… I mean, Atsuko." Taking the envelope from the carnelian-eyed young woman, she inquired, "Can't you just give it to her?" the young fighter merely sniggered as she eased herself beside the mother-of-three-to-be. "No," she said after she had caught her breath. "I think it'd be better for the both of us if I didn't."


	10. Embracing the Unexpected

**Villo Xephanyl**

Michiko and Hatchin were traveling on the open road when the brunette unexpectedly swerved to the other side of the road of the road before correcting the vehicle. The ill-prepared movement caused the young redhead to whimper noiselessly as he snuggled closer to his mother. The blonde was equally troubled as she watched Michiko pull over to rest on the shoulder of the road. Once the van had come to a complete stop, she clutched the back of her head. "Michiko?" the blonde squeaked nervously as she saw her dear friend's face contort in an obvious sign of agony. Just as she raised her head to say that she was fine, her eyes rolled back as she went head-first into the steering wheel, her forehead colliding with the horn. The result evoked a scream of surprise and a wail of restlessness from the respective persons in the vehicle. Quickly checking for a pulse, she cradled her child to her chest before slipping through the door to call for help. Luckily, it didn't take too long to attract the attention of passersby and a kind gentleman driving a tow truck offered to take them to a nearby hospital.

Four hours later, Michiko came to consciousness. The first thing she registered was a dull ache in the back of her head, after which she felt a soft pressure around her waist and on her stomach. Sitting up slowly, she saw Zeniel curled up against her side and Hatchin sleeping with her head on her stomach and her arm around her waist. She smiled down at her traveling companions as she softly laid the young infant to rest on her chest. However, a frown tugged at the corners of her lips as she remembered the last time she had been in this predicament. Blinking, she looked around her hospital room before her eyes settled back on her friend. Threading her fingers through the blonde's hair, she breathed, "Thank you, Hatchin." With that, she fell asleep; this time, with a smile on her face.


	11. Allow Me to Explain, Part I

**Mt. Salva-Torrès, August 22****nd**

Arriving at the local hospital, Atsuko and Ricardo swiftly walked up to the reception desk. The receptionist looked up in moderate distaste before a look of astonishment effortlessly coated her features. _Is that my brother and his partner again? To what do I owe the honor?_ She allowed them to show their identification to her and waited to hear what they had to say. Ever the charmer, Ricardo exclaimed, "Margo, what a coincidence to see you here." Her state of shock morphed into a light smile as she chuckled lightheartedly, "So, we meet again, Officer." Turning to regard the shade-sporting Detective, she smiled brightly. "How can I be of service?"

Happy to hear that they could go on with their investigation, she answered curtly, "Well, you can start by explaining this picture you gave us." She quizzically regarded the blonde for a fleeting moment before the picture of her late brother and sister-in-law was presented. The redhead looked almost reluctant in answering as she smiled reminiscently at the photograph until she said, "This picture had always been my favorite…" the Detective slid the picture off to the side before she queried, "So why did you give it to us? Was there any real purpose or reason behind it?" Margo made pause as she mulled over her answer before she replied, "Not exactly, Atsuko." She lowered her head as she continued. "I was just following instructions." Wheeling over to another portion of the reception desk, she motioned for them to take a seat in the chairs provided.

The raven haired man sighed as he leaned back in his chair. "My only question is who…" wearily threading his hand through his hair, he continued. "Whose instructions were you following, Marg?" the woman was silent for a while as she regarded the twosome remorsefully. A bout of silence elapsed before she finally murmured, "I can't say, Ricky; at least not to you."

Another phase of silence passed as they digested the newfound knowledge. "Are you saying that I'm the only one that can know the reason?" the blonde blurted numbly. The response was a nod in the affirmative as the pregnant woman continued. "Yes, for some reason, I was instructed to tell you. As to why, I'm not too sure of that." Looking to her elder sibling, she sighed. "I'm sorry, Ricky." seeing the somewhat dejected expression on his face, she hummed in thought. Smiling covertly, she pointed to a brawny dark haired man across the hallway. Smile growing gradually, she simply quipped, "Why don't you go talk to Michilo? You both haven't seen each other since you were kids and you both seem to be off-duty at the moment." The Officer only sighed as he went to go talk to his old friend.


	12. Stage 3: Planning The Takedown

**Port Boroço**

"Sir, I mean Father." Big Daddy looked up to see a young woman with auburn hair shuffle into his office, making sure to close the door behind her. Motioning for her to sit in the chair before him, he moved from his computer to give her his full attention. "Yes, Abbey; surely you have news for me?" Seeing her nod in response, he allowed her to speak. "We haven't found her as yet, but we can bring her here." Leaning back in his chair, he folded his hands over his stomach. He simply raised a brow in silent inquiry as he breathed, "I'm listening, do go on."

Seeing Abbey's hesitation, he waited patiently for her to continue. "Well you see, Father, since we don't exactly know where she is at this point, we've decided to use bait to lure her here." With brow still raised, he immediately replied, "Oh really… and what would that be?" swallowing silently, she squeaked, "Her niece and nephew. There's been some buzz from one of our spies that she's been spotted in Conmoréna." A small, wicked smile slipped onto his face as he sighed in sadistic contentment. After a moment of contemplation, he redirected his attention back to his computer. "Well then, I suggest that you better get on with it."


	13. The Young and the Powerful

**San Quaños**

A lone motorcycle blazed down the expressway, with the pre-noon sun beating down on the rider's head. She reached down to the flask-like satchel attached to her pant loops, her fingers brushing against the leather material. Her eyes narrowed beneath her Aviators as she placed her hand back on the handlebar, unconsciously speeding up. _I just hope I make it in time…_ her musings were cut short when she heard the sound of sirens in the distance. _I swear... they're so damn persistent._ Pulling off onto the side of the road, she looked between the horizon and the police coming increasingly closer. Looking to the beacon of light, she murmured, "Time for a change." focusing on the sunlight above her, she closed her eyes and breathed in sharply. Turning to the approaching police brigade, she opened her eyes to reveal molten gold in place of bright tangerine. Her amulet began to pulse and levitate above her chest, changing from obsidian to bright amber. Gathering all her strength, she cast a brilliant ball of light from her amulet. The end result was the squealing of tires against the asphalt, followed closely by metal to metal contact. The girl smiled before she zoomed off into the horizon.

After about an hour or so, she looked to her right to see a sign that read, "Welcome to Mt. Salva-Torrès, Port Costa Rìche." A smile bloomed across her lips as she felt her amulet hum against her skin. _So, that's where you are… I'll see you soon enough._ Confident in her chance to see her mother, she revved on to her destination.


	14. The Salvage War of True Intentions

**Mt. Salva-Torrès**

"Here we are: the Salvage Ward." The raven haired man blinked simultaneously as he surveyed the cluttered space from outside the doorway. His obsidian eyes swept over the wreckage once more before they rested on the raven haired man next to him. "Remind me what we're doing here again? The last thing I remember hearing you say was 'Rico, buddy. It's been ages: we have to catch up, and I know the best place to do it.' The next thing I know, I'm standing in front of the danger zone." The Hispanic only regarded him with a pleading look. "Come on, Rico: I really gotta get this clean and I couldn't do it alone." Feeling a wave of annoyance wash over him, he groaned in defeat. "Alright, I'll help you. Let's get this over with."

A couple hours later, Ricardo quickly looked around the room and sighed as he recommenced to stock up loose-leaf papers, folders and fallen cabinets. _Damn it, Atsuko's gonna have my head on a silver platter if I don't hurry my ass up._ The green eyed escort glanced over at his childhood friend before he lifted another floor-bound cabinet. Clearing his throat, he nonchalantly inquired, "So, is your girlfriend here with you or did you actually come alone?" growling through clenched teeth, he heard the green-eyed male chuckle as he turned to regard him. Michilo had always teased him about his affiliation with the Detective. "Mich, you know she's not my girlfriend, she's just my partner." he responded, his tone resentful and bitter. Moving to pick up another folder, he drawled smoothly, "But, every time I happen to look in her direction, I found myself wishing that she was." His friend simply smiled knowingly as he went back to what he was doing.

In almost no time, the cabinets were erect and the folders were off the floor so that the room appeared reasonably clean. Wiping the sweat that had accumulated from the painstaking task, Michilo murmured, "How about I take you out to lunch; I'll buy." Catching the Caucasian's weary smile, he teasingly added, "Then I'll make sure that you get back to your girlfriend safe and sound." Said Officer only rolled his eyes as he went to follow his friend and escort. _She's not my girlfriend… yet._


	15. A Bittersweet Reunion

**Mt. Salva-Torrès**

Michiko groaned as she slowly sat up, her hand flying to the back of her head as a jolt of pain temporarily blinded her. Remembering the toddler on her chest, she placed a hand on his back as she got comfortable. Looking around, she saw that Hatchin was not there and harrumphed halfheartedly. _She probably went to look for something to eat._ Believing in the more than logical explanation, she sighed contentedly.

Meanwhile, Messina had just pulled up to the side of the hospital. _Damn cops still on my tail. I thought I lost them at the city entrance. _Taking a look at the license plate as she passed by, she smiled._ Then again, it's just the Bride and Groom so it's no big deal._ Cutting the engine, she dismounted the bike before she leaned it against the wall. As she was checking the gauge, her hand made contact with the brick siding to keep her steady. Her amulet hummed against her skin and she looked up. _It's Mom, and she isn't alone._ Closing her eyes, she focused on her maternal figure's presence as she telepathically sought out the path to her hospital room. _Room one-nineteen… I know exactly where that is. _With that, she walked over to the back entrance and typed a hyperdrive code into the keypad. Once she was in, she went up the stairs and made a left turn.

Michiko was playing with young Zeniel when she heard the door open. Thinking that it was Hatchin, she didn't bother to look up. "Good, you're okay… had me worried there." Her head shot up to regard the intruder and she was rewarded with another shock of discomfort that stemmed through to her eyes. Clicking her teeth in annoyance, she searched blindly for the voice that sounded all too familiar. The brunette almost jumped out of her skin when she felt something make contact with her shoulder. Reaching up to touch her hand, she grazed over a fairly small, slick object with sharp contours before she slowly gazed up to meet inferno auburn eyes. A smile slowly crept across her face as she began to recognize the girl as her daughter, Messina. However, the smile dissipated when she saw the look of disappointment on her face. "What's wrong, Sina?"

Blinking, the young brunette only raised a sculpted brow at her as she replied wryly, "What's wrong is your scar." Removing her hand from her shoulder, she smoothed the woman's hair as a noticeable frown curved her lips. "It's acting up again, isn't it?" true to her nature, the elder Latina shrugged off the concern. "It happens all the time, so it's nothing." Raising her own brow, she remarked, "Now, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be serving time?" the carnelian-eyed beauty laughed as she removed her hand from her mother's hair before reaching for the silently observing child in her arms. The elder brunette was surprised to say the least when the toddler willingly went to the young fighter. Seating herself in the chair beside the bed, she smiled mysteriously. "Don't worry about it, okay? I'm still serving time, Mom. I'm just coming from San Quaños." Smiling knowingly, the gray-eyed mother just rolled her eyes as she heard the door open.

"Michiko! You're awake!" the next thing she knew, she was enveloped in a tender embrace. Turning to look at the blonde latched onto her waist, she smiled as she gently returned it. Turning her attention to the easily smiling brunette seated alongside the bed, her eyes drifted down to see Zeniel comfortably nestled there. The young redhead seemed oblivious to his mother's presence as he contented himself with toying with the young Latina's necklace. Looking back to the girl who now regarded her with a raised brow and vacant stare, she was primarily taken aback by the young architect's fiery orbs. But as she studied the girl further, she blinked as her face transformed into that easy smile that reminded her of her good childhood friend, Soja. Before she could stop herself, she was openly gawking at the young mechanic. _Is that… is this… no way._

Michiko watched the exchange of facial expressions between the two young women with interest. Since both women had only heard of each other, it was interesting to see the light of recognition reflected in milk chocolate and amber orbs. Clearing her throat, she stroked the blonde's head briefly before wrapping her arm around the young Chef's waist. "Hatchin," the young mother blinked lazily as her eyes floated up to regard the ex-convict before she was once again focused on the runaway convict holding her daughter. "I'd like you to officially meet one of the greatest known sweepers in the syndicate Mafia and my daughter, Messina." Hearing this statement, the blonde stared at her a while longer before she mentally slapped herself. _Oh Sina, you just had to add notorious runaway to your already long list of nefarious achievements._


	16. A Hidden Love

**Mt. Salva-Torrès**

Michilo chuckled as he and Ricardo exited the hospital café. His gaze drifted over to the Officer who, on the other hand, looked far from being on the same page. Nudging him in the arm, the Security Guard jest amiably, "Aww c'mon Rico. You said so yourself: you find yourself wishing she was your girlfriend." Seeing his friend's otherwise reflective mood, he noted that his eyes seemed vacant. Even still, the escort couldn't help but chuckle at the look on said Officer's face. Stroking his beard thoughtfully, he hummed to himself before making a quick right down the hall. Making sure that the Caucasian was still following him, he walked out into the lobby. Once they were seated, the twosome shared a moment of silence.

Casually glancing around the spacious foyer, his eyes settled on his partner who was seated across the room with her head in a file of sorts. He smiled unknowingly at the coincidence that she was once again staring intently at a photograph-sized paper. "So, what is it about her that you find so attractive?" Ricardo blinked in evanescent shock as he turned to face his dark haired brother of sorts with a smile in place. Gesturing to the blonde across from them, he smiled smugly. "Yes, Einstein: I caught you staring at your partner." The aforementioned only commenced to blush abashedly as he murmured, "So, what if there's something I find special about Atsuko?" Michilo made pause and looked to see the Officer once again staring at the blonde Detective with a dreamlike look in his eyes. "Well…" he drawled as he adjusted his pant leg. "The confession would be more for you, not me." Realizing that he wouldn't be getting anything out of the dark-eyed man, he smiled lightly as his friend's gaze was fixated on the file bound woman.


	17. Stage 4: The Takedown

**Conmoréna**

Delle and Luke were happily watching a cartoon on the television when there was a knock at the door. Looking between themselves, they looked to the elder brunette behind them. A moment of silence passed before Luke asked, "Well, aren't you gonna open the door?" the ex-trapeze artist blinked before she simply replied, "Nope, it could be some dumbass who came to the wrong address." The twins shrugged and recommenced to watch the show.

After a while, another knock sounded and Rita sighed as she reluctantly got up to answer the door. Standing on the other side were four men and women dressed in black. _On second thought, a whole group of dumbasses came to the wrong address._ Looking them over, she easily shifted to lean against the door. _I don't like the vibe I'm getting from them._ Remembering her manners, she lazily drawled, "Uh, can I help you?" a blond-haired man smiled amiably as he said; "Yes I believe you can. You see, we're looking to speak with a Margo Elbe. Would she be home by any chance?" crossing her arms, her sapphire orbs narrowed slightly. _Yup, I do not like this vibe._


	18. A Cure I Give You, A Tale I Leave You

**Mt. Salva-Torrès**

Messina had been regaling her mother and her companions with what she'd been up to when she felt something brush against her chest. Looking down, she realized that it was only little Zeniel holding onto her shirt as he stood, albeit shakily, in her lap. The young redhead looked up and gave her a toothy smile as he continued to run his small fists across the neckline of her baggy sweater, her knuckles occasionally grazing her ample bosom. She smiled softly in turn as she held the child by the waist to steady him.

Shifting herself onto the bed, she laid her head in Michiko's lap as she commenced to raise the boy above her head, laughing as he giggled in childish glee. Hatchin leaned against the elder brunette's arm as she watched the effortless bliss portrayed on her son's face, her eyes briefly focusing on the gold band fitted to the ring finger of the young architect. _That ring is beautiful. I wonder who gave that to her._ Missing the light in the girl's amber orbs, she was surprised when she received a response. "My husband, Naru: he gave this to me when I was seventeen." Blinking, the blonde mother regarded her sister with a look of astonishment as for the moment that was all her brain would process her to do. Chuckling lightly, the shape-shifter laid the child to rest on her chest before she continued. "We got married on the 21st of May, seven years ago." Looking to the shock-still young adult, she smiled. "Does that answer your question?" nodding numbly, she raised the child back in the air.

A pensive moment passed as the blonde simply stared at the mysterious woman, while Michiko only smiled knowingly. After a while of watching the young Martial Arts prodigy, the blonde finally found her voice. "So," she began slowly, "if everyone knows you as Silver Huntress, then who calls you the Floral Magician?" the primary response was a jab to her side and she ruefully rubbed it to dull the unexpected jolt of pain. As she did this, her chocolate orbs floated down to take note of the change in the girl's attitude as she once again laid the squealing toddler to rest on her chest again. "You don't have to answer that, Sina." Her mother narrowed her eyes challengingly as she began to stroke her hair. To her chagrin, the young brunette merely said, "You're right, I don't. But, it's okay Mom: if she wants an answer, I'll give her one."

Turning to the intrigued blonde, she smiled as she reached over to place a hand on top of hers. "Don't take it personally, Hana, you know how she is." Seeing her best friend smile knowingly, she made sure that she had a good handle on the child resting above her heart before she gently squeezed her hand. "However, I'm gonna have to agree with Mom on this one: of all the questions in the world that you could've asked me to provide an answer for, you chose that?" Staring a little longer at the blonde Chef, she sighed. _Well, she wouldn't have asked if she wasn't serious._ Gesturing to her mother, she sighed. "I guess the whole 'Floral Magician' thing was a special mention from Yours Truly." The young mother nodded enthusiastically, which in turn made the prodigy architect laugh. "Well then… I dunno how to say it out loud so…" using her index finger, she motioned for the girl to come close before she whispered an explanation. As she spoke, a light frown tugged the corners of her pale pink lips downward as time went on. Pulling backward, she concluded. "Fortunately, that name didn't go past the Diamandra Penitentiary. To put it mildly, only the convicts of that time would remember that name."

She noted the look of blank horror on the young Chef's face and stated matter-of-factly, "Hey, you asked for an elucidation and I gave you one." The young woman only nodded numbly in response. Placing a hand on the back of the redhead's back, she slowly got up. Deftly cradling the child in one arm with practiced ease, she sighed lightly as she telekinetically reached into the satchel attached to her jeans and revealed a small flask filled with black-and-blue swirling mush. Opening it, a vapor of grey ash escaped from the top. Still supporting the redhead, she gave it to her mother. "Here, it'll help with the pain." She didn't turn around to witness the gray-eyed woman look skeptically at the flask before she took hold of it and took a tentative sip. Hearing the swallow and gag, the Sweeper slipped the auburn cutie into his mother's arms. "Sorry to leave on such a horrid note, but I gotta get to Quoso-Míare by nightfall."

With that, she hugged her family before walking to the window. Opening it so that she could straddle the ledge, she added, "And if the Bride and Groom come by, you know what to do." The Latina and Caucasian laughed heartily at the placid comment, but promised to do so if they should come. Happy with the outcome, she pulled the other leg over and closed the window behind her before jumping off the landing.


	19. Allow Me to Explain, Part II

**Mt. Salva-Torrès**

Margo chuckled as she finished her update to the system. "Alright, that's everything." looking to the ever-growing stack next to her, she huffed in frustration. "I was wrong: that's everything… for the maternity patients." Turning to ephemerally regard her ebony haired brother and his friend, she couldn't help but smile softly. Following his gaze, she ended up looking at the blonde with her head still buried in the folder she'd given her. Looking back to her computer screen, she shook her head as she briefly rested her hand on her swollen girth. _If only she knew…_

Michilo chuckled as he stated, "I can't believe I'm actually allowing you to stare at this woman like a lost puppy." After a phase of introspective silence, he leaned forward in his chair. Looking between his friend and the Detective, he sighed. _But what can I do: it's his choice._ "Don't mind my curiosity Rico, but why?" the Officer's offhanded response was, "Maybe because I just do, ever thought of that?" the green-eyed male hummed in thought before he conceded, "I guess that'll do." With that, he blew a breath and said, "Say something before someone steels her heart" as he patted the man's shoulder and went about his duties.

Ricardo frowned as he thought, _Michilo has a point; it's not easy to just approach Atsuko about stuff like that… if I had told her earlier, she would've thought of it as grief._ Sighing lightly, he walked over to sit beside his partner. A moment passed as he listened to her shuffling through the contents of the folder, an occasional hum of interest sounding as she read them over. There was a moment of silence that followed before he heard her say, "Done with your bromance?" thinking that he only imagined the hint of lighthearted easiness in her supposedly candid tone; he only harrumphed lightly as he quipped, "Jealous?" the blonde only clicked her teeth as she murmured, "Hardly." He waited patiently for a while longer before he cleared her throat. Hearing her hum in response, he inquired, "So, what did Margo talk to you about?" it took some time before she finally looked up, removing her sunglasses as he did so. He felt his heart skip as he looked into her piercing gray eyes. _Damn those eyes…_ raising her brow, she regarded him quizzically. "Why would I tell you: even if you are my partner, didn't she say that only I was supposed to hear?"

Though he was used to her snide remarks, he still felt the sting. Looking away, he sat quietly with his mouth zipped shut. Feeling a poke in the shoulder, he turned and was presented with the folder she had been previously looking at. "That didn't mean that I wouldn't show you what she gave me…" Lethargically taking the folder, he started to read through the paperwork.

The ebony woman only observed him with a calculating look. _I swear Ricardo, sometimes I wonder what goes on in there…_ putting the thought to the back of her head, she took out an envelope that was labeled_ Ms. Atsuko Jackson_ and slid it open with her fingernail. Teeming with covert curiosity, she cautiously removed the contents of the envelope. Inside of the manila packaging were a note and a photograph. Ricardo looked up to see his partner holding something in her hands. Placing the folder down to rest in his lap, he watched as she gave the note a once over before she stared intently at the photo. It portrayed Messina, and a tan red haired boy. Messina and the boy beside looked to be in their mid-teens. She was wearing a black tank top, sweatpants and black-and-white high tops. The boy holding her had green eyes and was wearing a beige undershirt, cream jeans shorts and white Lacrosse Polos.

Peering at the photograph more closely, he was able to recognize the male as her husband, Naru. They were seated beneath a cherry blossom tree in season with Sina smiling lovingly at her husband as he kissed her. Upon closer observation, he noted that the photograph was taken in the park under the seemingly same cherry blossom tree.

Seeing her flip back to the note, he read it silently over her shoulder.

_Dear Atsuko,_

_If you hadn't guessed from the picture, it's obvious that you're either tired or freaked out. I know a picture says a thousand words, but I want to explain the reason why I'm giving this to you. I may be many things (a wife and an aunt to name a few), but I'm not a bad person. Personally, I just ended up in the wrong place at the wrong time. I didn't kill anyone, though the way you found me all those years ago would significantly preclude any other explanations._

_As for the first picture, I told Margo to give it to you as well. Reason being: I'm still a misguided kid, as I'm sure we all were once upon a time. Though that doesn't justify the reason as to why I ran off, I do have a duty to fulfill here in Port Costa Rìche, seven years' worth might I add. I'll explain that when I see you: that is, if you'd still be interested in hearing it. But till then, I'd like you to hold onto it for me._

_Meet you in Del Torrènelò,_

_Sina_

Due to his focus on the paper in her hand, Ricardo missed the gradual tenderness of her facial features while she was reading. "Ricardo," humming in response, she crooned, "how do you feel about driving to Del Torrènelò?"


	20. Planning an Escape Route

**Port Boroço, August 23****rd**

A single bright light dispelled the darkness of a room in an abandoned warehouse, focusing solely on two red haired kids and a dark haired girl; each tied to their own chair. The elder of the three groaned in pain and her sapphire orbs narrowed into slits at the sudden intrusion of light. She was wearing a black-and-white tank top beneath a black jeans and fuchsia Toms. Her waist-length hair was pulled into a half-ponytail and her mocha lips were pulled into a frown. _This situation's my entire fault… Delle and Luke would still be safe if I had just followed my damn instincts._ Lifting her head, she focused on a single vantage point on the left hand side. Making out two shadows beyond the beacon of light, she snarled menacingly. _Tied up or not, there's no way I'm gonna let anyone hurt my cousins: they're the only family I've got. _

"It's alright, Ri-Ri," soothed a husky tone, "no need to get worked up." Blinking, the girl ran the phrase over in her mind. _Ri-Ri, he called me by my nickname… but he sounded a lot like Uncle Eddy. _When a tall, fair skinned man emerged from the shadows, followed closely by a tall, hourglass figured cinnamon toned woman, her suspicions were confirmed. The young woman's face shifted from menacing to fearful as she happily whispered, "Uncle Eddy, Aunt Tia" to the respective persons. Edonis' sapphire orbs sparkled in genuine worry as he approached the woman. Bending down, he kissed the crown of her head as he stroked her face in a fatherly manner. Walking past her as he saw his other niece and nephew come to consciousness, she was swiftly captured in a heartwarming embrace and donned another kiss to the top of her head. Pulling away, she looked the young gymnast over as she crooned, "Oh, thank goodness you're okay." Hugging the rope bound trio, she smiled with her husband as Delle and Luke were now fully aware of their surroundings. He and his sister were outfitted in a black T-shirt with faded blue jeans and black-and-white high tops. Blinking drowsily, the redhead chirped, "Uh, Aunt Cynthia, where are we?"

His younger twin rolled her eyes as she replied, "I think it's more important to know _why_ we are here." Smiling tenderly at her niece, the golden-eyed woman interjected, "All will be answered in due time, cutie. But for now," she paused as she looked around and behind her, "sit tight." A bemused expression settled on the young redhead's face as she remarked submissively, "If you say so, Auntie. I just wish Dad was here."

Looking away from the monitor, Abbey frowned. _This isn't right, and I headed the whole idea to get my nieces and nephew involved… I believe Father's hiding something, and I'm going to find out what it is._ Looking to the jolly graying man seated behind the desk as he typed God-knew-what on his computer, she couldn't help but feel that the whole situation had something to do with Messina's unpaid dues. Glancing back at the monitor, she saw Cynthia and Edonis talking to the children. Watching the panic that was plainly written on their youthful faces, she felt her heart sink as she knew she had a hand to play in this game of deceit. Turning from the monitors once more, she devised a plan as she thought how to get the children uninvolved. But first, she'd have to send for help: and that would mean building alliances with old ties.


	21. Sometimes, No News is Good News

**Quoso-Míare**

Messina sat atop the roof of the house of the city's elder, basking in the rare moments of freedom as she watched the clouds go by. Of course, it would've been freedom if it wasn't for that overwhelming instinctive that kept bothering her. _No thanks to Operation: Silver Huntress…_ she hated remembering her two years in the Conmoréna Juvenile Detention Centre as it was there that she had gotten that god-forsaken nickname. What made it worse was remembering what the scientists had done to her: turning her into a human spirit. Furrowing her brow, she felt her amulet burn against her skin; the same amulet that had been given as a gift since she was eight. If it wasn't enough that she had to sacrifice seven years of her life, plus the eleven years that she had to be in jail, she had to do the bidding of every person in every town in the whole region. It was a risk trying to serve Port Costa Rìche on an annual basis while having to serve time in Diamandra. Luckily, she was able to fit in seeing her children and niece whenever she could escape. Thinking about them, she felt her amulet grow warm against her chest. Reaching up to touch it, her eyes went blank as all she saw were Delle, Luke and Rita in a room tied up to a chair each. Gasping lightly, she blinked as her surroundings in Quoso-Míare came back to her. Her hand slipped from the ever present stone to rest lightly over her heart. _My family… something is definitely wrong._ Sitting up, she groaned as she cradled her head in her palm. _I knew something didn't feel right. I just wish I was wrong._ The young architect sighed as she began to massage her temples. _Get a grip, Sina, Naru's gonna be here soon. The last thing you want him to do is worry about you._

Meanwhile, a twenty-four-year-old redhead wiped the grease and sweat that only came with working two hours on a car. Rolling out from beneath the Cadillac that he'd been re-wiring, he whipped out a gray handkerchief and wiped his hands clean. Hauling himself to his feet, he called out, "Hey, Ricono!" seeing a tanned male with gold eyes and dark hair come out to greet him, he said, "I'm gonna go take my break now." The thirty-nine-year-old only smiled as he stated matter-of-factly, "Don't you mean 'I'm gonna go see my wife now'?" the redhead only sighed as he drawled abashedly, "Lay off me, Rico." The gold-eyed male only chuckled as he nudged his little brother towards the garage entrance. Smiling in relief, he jogged off to where the love of his life was waiting for him.

Once he had arrived to the house of the Elder, he walked in. Seeing a woman with long, white hair seated at the table, he smiled before bowing in respect. Before he could open his mouth, the snow-haired woman chirped, "She's on the roof" before she picked up her tea and took a sip. Blushing lightly, he hurriedly thanked the ebony woman before he went back out the door. Taking a deep breath, he announced his arrival.

"Sina!" a deep baritone broke through the brunette's haze as she got up. _Great, now what: I already designed the blueprints –in detail might I add– for remodeling the bank, home renovations for the locals, the new orphanage and central fountain. Not to mention having to work long hours preparing the food in local shops and restaurants._ Huffing indignantly, she mentally concluded, _I'm not moving another muscle._ Happy with her decision, she sighed contentedly as she watched a flock of larks pass over head. "Sina!" she rolled her eyes in slight annoyance as she idly thought, _Nuh-uh… some people just can't take a hint._ Unlacing her fingers, she slothfully ambled to her feet and walked to the edge of the roof. All thoughts of telling the person off died on her lips as she looked down at the redhead, his emerald eyes shining. "Naru!" she cried happily, her previous scowl morphing into a serene smile at the sight of her husband. As greasy as he looked, she was sure for a fact that the only thing that looked half decent about her own appearance was her hair.

Seeing him motion for her to stay where she was, she nodded and he disappeared from her line of vision. Walking back to her previous spot, her mind drifted back to her children as she sat down. _When I find out whoever took them in their control, they will have a first class trip to hell._ She absentmindedly fidgeted with her wedding ring as she waited for her redhead life partner. _I just hope they're alright; I don't know if I'd be able to hold myself back if proven otherwise._ So caught up in her thoughts, she didn't notice the presence of another being until she felt something gently grab her by the shoulders. The unexpected arrival made her shriek in surprise as she turned around to see her seven-years-married husband seated behind her, an easygoing smile on his clean shaven face. Recovering from her shock, she playfully slapped his leg before she about-faced and leaned back on him. Feeling him wrap his arms around her waist, she sighed as her previous calamity drifted into the noonday haze.

For a moment, the couple was enveloped in a companionable silence. "So," he drawled candidly, resting his head atop hers. "How are things with you?" blinking, she was almost tempted to say, "Things are good, with the exception that our children and niece have been kidnapped." Instead, she sighed as she said, "Usual runaround to get things done." placing her hands atop his, she habitually entwined their fingers. "Even if it's tempting to tell Tosan off; especially after what with all the things that he's made me do." Looking ahead, she unconsciously tightened her hold on his hand. _I need to get them back…_

Not hearing his wife talking anymore, Naru sighed as his mind flipped back to the paper in his pocket. _I really don't wanna worry her, but I need to let her know._ Snaking his arm from her, he used his free hand to retrieve the note from his pocket. _Better late than never, right?_ Slipping the piece of paper in her palm, he murmured, "Then Sina, you're not gonna like this."


	22. I Can Handle This, Part I

**Del Torrènelò **

An energetically charged Zeniel was running about the comfort of their new home in Del Torrènelò, his mother within reach if he so much as teetered too close to any furniture. Michiko looked on in silent observation, her lips curving upwards in a smile. She watched as Hana raised the toddler above her head before she planted kisses all over the endearing redhead's face. This continued for a while before the blonde placed the child back on the floor and said, "I'm going to start making lunch" before she headed for the kitchen. The brunette harrumphed lightly in response as she resumed her watch over the playful child. A knock on the glass caught her attention, though she made no motion to see who it was. _It's probably just Sina coming back from working at the temple._ Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw her surrogate grandson make a beeline for the balcony door squealing, "Me-Me!" in childish glee. The Latina scoffed lightly as she made her way over to the boy who was excitedly banging on the glass open-palmed.

Standing on the other side of the sliding door that led to the balcony was the shape-shifter herself in a long, silky white dress with a white headdress. She swiftly picked up the exuberant child and saddled him to her hip before she opened the door so that her daughter could come in. Noting the crestfallen expression on her face, the ex-convict made a mental advisement to question it later. Shutting the door behind the young brunette, she watched the dress billow out behind her as she made her way over to the sofa. _Something's wrong: this has been the third time that she's come in without a smile on her face._ Feeling Zeniel wriggle about in her arms, Michiko placed him down.

Messina slid into the sofa and habitually unpinned her headdress so that her dark chocolate tresses could cascade down her back. Threading her fingers once through her hair, a bang fell perfectly around her face. She was oblivious to her nephew's plea as her eyes took on a vacant stare.

_Flashback_

_Looking between Naru and the note he'd just given her, she began to read it over._

**_Dear Naru,_**

**_I know it's been a while since we'd spoken last and you probably don't want to hear from me, not that I could blame you. Anyways, I'm going to try and be brief: Father has taken Delle, Luke and Rita to Port Boroço. As to why, I'm still not sure yet. But I believe it has something to do with your wife owing him money, a good 40,000 arca. The address is 22154 Apple Crest Avenue: it's an abandoned warehouse. Once you pass an old Mill about fourteen miles outside of town, you're close._**

**_All you need to do is find a way of telling your wife that she needs to send the money as soon as she can. In the meantime, I'll try to sneak you some Intel on Father's plans when I can._**

**_With love and sincerest apologies,_**

**_Your sister, Abbey_**

_End flashback_

Massaging her temples, she sighed inwardly as she picked up her fussing nephew. "Hey, Zen: how's my little baby?" She cooed as she hugged and kissed the child. Feeling a movement beside her, she turned to look into the gray eyes of her mother with a sweet smile adoring her features. "Hey, Mom, what's up?" When the serious outlook of her mother was coupled with a calculating curiosity, she felt her smile shrink surreptitiously in size. There was a tense period of silence before the elder Latina draped her arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple. Smiling, she became aware of sounds in the kitchenette and looked around her mother to see her best friend scuttling about the cooking space.

"Hey, Michi-dee, you're early." the young blonde called over her shoulder as she picked up a box of noodles and poured it into a pot of boiling water. Blinking, the young brunette quipped, "I am? I didn't realize." Kissing the child once more, she gave him to the ex-convict before she made her way over to the kitchen. Briefly hugging her surrogate sibling around the waist, she moved to lean against the countertop as she watched the Chef work. "So, how was work at the temple?" her best friend inquired as she moved from the spiced pasta to the Jinbei stir fry in the pan before motioning to something behind her. The young woman only laughed airily as she passed her the spice she needed. "Good, being a priestess is demanding. Even after working that position for the past fourteen years or so." Reaching up to briefly comb her fingers through the fringes of her headdress, she smiled down at the blonde single mother. She paused her ministrations when she heard her ask, "So, they're gonna take you tonight, huh?" Blinking in momentary confusion, the brunette's implied answer was a raised brow and her smile slipped from her face as a pensive look clouded up her features. _What the hell is she talking about… oh, the Bride and Groom._

She sighed as she wearily threaded her fingers through her hair. "No, I was able to negotiate my cause." Seeing the girl's eyes widen, she smugly added, "So, I'm gonna leave in the morning." The statement hung in the space between them before a weak, "But, I don't want you to" was murmured. Petting the blonde's hair, she smiled wider as the plea, "Can't you stay a day longer?" was coupled with a stubborn pout and arms folded. Looking to the food on the stove, she dropped her hand and added a few spices to the sauce before she stirred them in. The topic at large was a temporary haze as the two friends began to share out the food into the plates provided. Walking them over to the table a few feet behind the couches in the living space, they placed the food on the table. Finally breaking the silence, Messina sighed. Hearing this, Hatchin quickly piped in concern, "What is it? Aren't you hungry?" humming offhandedly, she shook her head. "What? No Hana, I'm sure the food will be delicious as always… it's not you, it's something else." Tilting her head slightly, she offered a sunny smile in place of her previously troubled countenance.

By this time, they had been joined by Michiko and Zeniel. The young redhead squealed happily as he was placed in his high chair, waiting to be fed. Seating herself beside her daughter, she offered a short prayer before she began to eat. The young ladies followed her example and began to eat as well. There was a phase of silence, save the tinkering of silverware and occasional hum in delight as the consumption of nutrients continued. Finishing her food, the young Latina soundlessly excused herself from the table and floated off in the direction of the kitchenette.

Following after her, Michiko made her way over to where the young fighter was putting away her eating utensils. Seeing her tense up before relaxing, she stepped back when she whirled around with a smile on her face. Leaning against the counter, she fixed her daughter with a calculating look. "Mom, what's up?" the woman only coupled her calculating expression with a practiced raised brow. Turning to rinse her plate in the other side of the sink, she commenced to towel dry her plate and utensils.

Saddling up beside her daughter, she sighed as she began to wash her own set of plates and utensils. Passing them off to the young Latina, she dried her hands in the wash towel. "Sina, what's going on? You haven't been acting like yourself lately." When she didn't receive a reply to that, she decided to try a different approach. Walking the girl over to the living room, they sat down on the sofa. "You know that you can tell me anything, even if I don't act like it." The phrase was answered with a firm nod and the young architect snuggled beneath the arm around her shoulder before tucking her legs beneath herself and draping an arm about the ex-convict's waist.


	23. Stage 5: Falling for the Bait

**Quoso-Míare **

Strapping his duffel bag to his shoulder, Naru went out to his motorcycle. Swinging his leg over the Harley Davidson, he looked to the address in his hand. _2154 AppleCrest Avenue. _Crumpling the paper in his hand, he tossed it to the ground as he growled, "I know exactly where that is." Revving up, he blazed on to Port Boroço. "Hold on guys, Uncle Naru's coming for you." Unbeknownst to him, he was driving straight into an ambush.


	24. Nobody Knows My Pain

**Del Torrènelò **

It had been a grueling chase after the young brunette, but they had finally gotten her back into custody. Though Atsuko was overjoyed, she still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that the Sweeper had willingly given herself in. All she remembered hearing her say was, "I'm finally free to serve one less sentence." The blonde Interrogator sighed as she watched the world go by. _I wonder what she meant by that… she never fails to make simplicity the most complex thing to understand._ Turning to regard the oddly silent mechanic, she asked, "Why?"

For a moment, the amber-eyed escape artist only raised her head to look at the woman. _How thick can you be: I make it easy for you, heck I even write you a damn note when I obviously had better things to do with my time. And yet, here you are asking me why._ Feeling tears pricking the back of her eyes, she redirected her attention her wedding ring. "Simply because, Ms. Jackson." She replied shortly, hoping that the Detective never caught the slight waver in her tone as she reached into her duffel bag and handed her an envelope. Missing the inquiring glance, she kept her head down and waited for the gentle tug before relinquishing her hold on the manila packaging. "All you gotta do is read it, and then hopefully you'll understand." With that, she laid her head on her bag and slipped into a world of darkness, unchecked tears spilling down her cheeks.


	25. The Betrayal

**Port Boroço, August 24****th**

Despite having to drive eight hours outside of Port Costa Rìche, it took until the first rays of dawn before Naru arrived to the address of the abandoned warehouse. Gradually decreasing his speed, he cut the engine and dismounted the motorcylce as he rolled it to lean against the wall. His ears perked up at the sound of gravel shifting and dropped into a defensive stance, kicking the stand at the side of the bike down in the process. Emerging from the shadows was Big Daddy and his Shadow Hunters. "Naru, my son: glad your sister could send you the memo." He gritted his teeth in silent rage as he thought back to the note he had gotten a few days before. _So it was a setup, I should've known._

As if reading his thoughts, the heavyset Leader simply chuckled darkly as he snapped his fingers. Watching the Hunters sidestep, he heard the sounds of struggle before he caught sight of the redhead he hadn't seen since Suneil had married Margo nine years ago. She still dressed conservatively and her hair was no longer past her waist as it curled around her shoulders. Her bright hazel eyes were dark and stormy as they were narrowed at her father-in-law. The man in question simply took hold of her chin as he kissed her forehead. "Did you really think you could do anything without my knowing?" he purred innocently before pushing her off-balance. Due to the fact that her hands were tied, she fell rather gracelessly to the stone covered earth.

Without thinking, the redhead rushed forward to help her to her feet before fixing his father with a murderous glare. The graying man scoffed arrogantly before turning to go inside. "Gentlemen, would you kindly escort my children inside: I'm sure they'd love to see the rest of our… _guests_."


	26. I Can Handle This, Part II

**Del Torrènelò**

Michiko hummed to herself as she fed young Zeniel his breakfast. Casting a quick glance across the table, she saw her surrogate daughter quietly picking at her own breakfast. Noting the frown, she sighed lightly as she softly pushed away the plate of food and pulled the fork out of her grasp. "Hatchin, cheer up: we'll go visit her after breakfast." The blonde nodded, her forlorn expression lightening at best. The next thing she knew, she was embraced in a tearful hug. Rubbing the Chef's arms affectionately, she chuckled airily as she remarked sarcastically, "I'll take that as a yes."

It was around ten when they reached San Diamandra Penitentiary. The young redhead yawned as he snuggled deeper into the arms of his second mother, smiling as he was gently rocked and sung to. They had driven the two hours to spend some time with Messina. Luckily, the trio didn't have to wait long as they were directed to the visiting room. Barely five minutes went by before a door opened and they looked up to see the brunette shape-shifter walking up to them, accompanied by Ricardo and two guards. The Officer nodded to the two behind him and they both exited the room.

Hatchin was the first to stand up and walk over to her, sadness coating her features. Just as she made to speak, the delinquent hugged her. "Shut it, I didn't want to witness you making a fuss so I left early." Rubbing her back, she added, "And I'm sorry for not saying goodbye to your face." Releasing her with a gentle squeeze, she went over to hug her mother and nephew. "Hey, Mom: sorry for earlier." Standing on tiptoes, she kissed her on the cheek before taking the toddler from her. "Me-Me!" cried the auburn bundle as she bestowed a kiss to his forehead.

She gently rocked him as she glanced between the two women standing before her, smiling tenderly. "As happy as I am to see everyone I care about all in one place, there's a more pressing matter in Port Boroço." Motioning to a nearby table, she had them all sit down before seating herself beside the dark haired man. Briefly glancing down at the toddler resting comfortably against her ample bosom, she looked back at them and her smile dissipated. "And let's just say; I don't have much time to get it over and done with."


	27. Stage 6: Awaiting The Main Event

**Port Boroço**

After another uncomfortable night with barely any food to send them off to bed, Rita awoke in an indescribable magnitude of pain. Slowly opening her eyes, she was temporarily blinded by the late morning sun. Hearing some rustling behind her aunt, she waited with bated breath for the outcome. After a while, the movements stopped and a hollow thud was heard, a hiss and a pained "Ah" eliciting from the person as they feel at her feet. She gasped as she came to recognize the tall, tanned redhead man. "Uncle Naru." She breathed in awe and concern. Looking up, he smiled gratefully as he stood up. "Ritz, thank goodness you and your cousins are alright." Embracing her warmly, he placed a light kiss to her forehead as he moved to check the others.

It was at this time that her eyes drifted over to the redhead that looked like a non-pregnant version of Margo. She was about to question the presence of the woman when her ears picked up on echoing steps coming towards her. "Aww, how touching." Another deep baritone drawled, false affection lacing his tone. The voice belonging to a heavyset man approached them, a sinister smile arching his lips. Stopping a few feet in front of them, he allowed his gaze to rove over the group before him, his smile momentarily losing its wicked intensity. "Well, well; it looks like the family is all here." He looked forlorn when he added, "Everyone that is, except your beloved wife." Not too long after saying this, did his normal brooding nature return in full force. "Wake up the others." He barked to those situated behind him. "I wish for them to be awake when their help arrives."


	28. A Time to Celebrate

p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Andalus','serif';"Conmoréna/span/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Andalus','serif';"Margo smiled down at her newborn baby. The young infant had just fallen asleep against her bosom, as she had just been breastfed. With obsidian hair, tan skin and golden brown eyes, she was truly a beauty to behold. emRaven… a beautiful name for a beautiful girl.em Just as she about to put her daughter down to sleep, she heard a series of clicks before the door swung open. She smiled warmly at the mocha toned man that walked in, her chocolate eyes shining. The muscular man stood about six-foot-five and was dressed in a military uniform with a gray duffel bag slung across his shoulder. His amber eyes were dull and tired looking, his obsidian hair slick with sweat./span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Andalus','serif';"Shifting over, she motioned for him to sit in the space beside her. Once he was seated, she carefully placed young Raven into his arms. She saw his lips camber into a weary smile and his eyes misted over as he gently stroked the infant's face with his finger. "What's her name?" the soldier questioned in a hushed tone, being careful not to stir his daughter from slumber. The woman softly replied, "Her name is Raven." Kissing the dark-haired child, he was reminded of his niece and nephew. "Where's Delle and Luke?" the caterer simply said, "They're probably with Rita." Humming in agreement, he shifted the baby in his arms so that he could hold her against him. Feeling her kiss him on the cheek as she moved closer, he smiled. A moment of silence ensued before he heard his wife croon, "Welcome home, Suneil."span/p 


	29. A Family Reacquainted

**Port Boroço**

Luke yawned and stretched, the stretch portion proving to be a cumbersome task as he remembered his predicament. Looking around, his big brown eyes surveyed the space around them. His aunt and uncle were in front of him, speaking to someone. When he saw a tuft of dark red, he almost smiled in glee until he saw she wasn't pregnant. _That's not Aunt Margo: her stomach is rounder than that._ Despite the fact that the woman wasn't his surrogate mother, he was still interested in who she was. But when his eyes fell upon the adult with sun-kissed skin and fiery red hair, he forgot all about the mysteriously familiar redhead. "Dad, is that you?" He whispered, not believing that his father was there. The man looked up, his emerald orbs shining brightly.

Overjoyed, he nudged his twin with the shoulder that was closest to her. "Delle… Delle, wake up." The girl groaned before she spat, "If it isn't someone or something I care to know about, don't wake me up." A smug look settled over his features as he drawled in a superior tone, "Well then, I guess that means I can spend all the time in the world with Dad." Looking to the aforementioned, he gleefully maintained his smug outlook as the redhead child yawned loudly and looked at the man through sleep-blurred eyes. He smiled as he rubbed her knee. "Morning, Princess."


	30. I Can Handle This, Part III

_**Caution: This may evoke the feels. You have been warned.**_

**San Diamandra**

After explaining the situation to those present, Ricardo nodded as he turned to the door. Michiko regarded her daughter for a while in disbelief, but sat back with an otherwise indifferent disposition. Feeling her amulet grow warm against her, she felt Zeniel's face before touching the stone. Her surroundings disappeared as she saw the youth still bound to their chairs, and her husband being hauled to his feet. Once she was able to recognize her surroundings again, she felt the anger seethe through her. Hearing the toddler whimper against her, she rocked him as she stood up. Handing him to her mother, she simply said, "I've got some business to take care of."

Looking to her charge, he went to the door and held it open. Stepping through the now ajar door were the guards from before. The first one stepped in carrying a gun and a change of clothes, while the other followed afterward with a duffel bag. Placing the apparel on top of the duffel bag on the ground, the two left the room without a word. Within minutes, the woman was wearing a black ensemble consisting of a V-neck, jeans and combat boots. Twirling the Caliber in her grasp, she placed it in the holster. Just as she was about to leave, the Officer spoke up. "Sina, are you sure you should be going by yourself?" at first, the abovementioned simply regarded her brother-in-law with a vacant stare. But, as time wore on, her amber orbs appeared to be set ablaze as she narrowed them at him. Seeing him visibly flinch under her gaze, she growled, "Oh, I'm going to Port Boroço."

Evanescently redirecting his gaze to the floor before meeting her eyes, he murmured, "Even still, I can't let-" his lecture of reproach was cut short when he saw that her eyes had taken on a piercing grey and he began to levitate over the table, overt fear evident in his eyes as he felt invisible fingers closing around his windpipe. Staring wide-eyed at the woman he had come to respect (and now fear) as she commenced to mentally choke him. "They're not just important to me you know, or did you not realize that you're dealing with someone who can be even more heartless than me? He has our brother, sister, my kids, our niece and your brother-in-law: on top of that, he's doing this so he can get to me. If I'm not there, they're dead and Margo dies with them to avoid the heartache of living without them. You're a parent; what would you do if they had Ra'Shona? Wouldn't you go after her, even if it meant your life?" Seeing him clench his fists, she knew she had gotten through to him. After setting him back down, she slipped on a pair of Aviators and the room was bathed in a world of white.


	31. The Rescue, Part I

**Port Boroço**

Big Daddy and his group of Shadow Hunters were sitting at the doorway of their syndicate Headquarters having a smoke, while the other adults were guarding the nieces and nephews. Making sure that the Hunters were keeping the Triad Leader busy, Cynthia smiled. "Sweethearts, I'd like you to meet Abbey; she's your mom's younger sister." When they had said their greetings, she let her voice drop to a low whisper. "Now, I'm gonna need you to sit still for your Auntie." Nodding in response, the cinnamon-hued woman unsheathed a knife from her sheath on her leg and cut through the restraints. Once they were completely off, the ebony woman asked, "Better?" the answer was a resounding, "Thanks, Aunt Tia" as they tested their sore limbs and rubbed at the rope burns on their wrists.

A moment of silence elapsed before they heard the crunch of gravel outside the door. Seeing Edonis stand up, the raven-haired woman kissed the trio's heads as she whispered, "Sounds like you aunt's here to pick you up" before she reciprocated her husband's actions. The twins and brunette beamed up at their aunt as the couple left to meet Messina. Watching them disappear through the door, the ex-trapeze artist was the first to crawl into the safety of her uncle's arms. Holding the twins close to her, she heard Naru say in a soothing tone, "It's gonna be okay. We'll be out of here in no time." Feeling the others calm down, he smiled down at them before regarding Abbey. Seeing her concerned outlook, he knew she was thinking along the same lines as he was: _Sina, you better know what you're doing._


	32. Michiko to the Rescue!

**San Diamandra**

Michiko groaned as she shook her head lightly. "What the hell just happened?" she hissed as she slowly shifted to a sitting position. When her hand came in contact with cool metal in place of wood, she looked up to see bars around her. Peering through the bars, she saw that she was suspended above the ground. She suitably noted that her daughter and the duffel bag had disappeared. Hearing a movement next to her, she turned to see Hatchin, Ricardo and Zeniel also coming around. "First time I conk out, I come to in a hospitable bed. This time I'm in a frigging cage." Blowing a cluster of hair from her face, she continued her rant. "I mean, I should've seen that coming; but I didn't think she'd make me a damn jailbird."

"Michiko!" the blonde gasped as she crawled over to the gray-eyed woman with her son in her arms. Ricardo rubbed his head as he sat up. "Fuck." He cursed silently after seeing their predicament. Glancing up at the brunette across the room, he sighed. "Any idea as to how we can get out of this crap?" looking away from her son-in-law, she sized up their situation before finally saying, "I was thinking you had an idea, _son._" Hatchin blinked upon hearing the emphasis before turning to the man seated a few feet away. _She called him son… I wonder why._ Deciding that now wouldn't be the best time to ask, she let sleeping dogs lie. A moment of silence passed before Michiko got up, the cage gently swinging as she did so.

Removing a pin from her up-do, she began to scan the semi-cramped space. After a while of searching, her gray eyes rested on something located at the top of the metal lockdown. Glancing up from her son, Hatchin followed the ex-convict's gaze and instinctively tightened her hold on one of the nearby bars when she saw a cube at the top. Her decision was a wise one as she saw the brunette pounce on the bars before backflipping onto the top, all the time making the cage swing dangerously from side to side. "Damn it, Malandro: what the heck are you doing?" the Officer exclaimed as he held on the bars for dear life, the cage moving about jerkily as she worked. Being used to the highs and lows of Michiko, the blonde mother simply replied, "Doing what you asked: finding a way out of here."


	33. The Rescue, Part II

**Port Boroço**

Rolling to a stop, she strapped on her duffel bag and readjusted her gun. Hearing muddled crunches against the loose gravel, she looked up with shielded eyes at the crowd of people that had accumulated. Her attention was first drawn to Edonis and Cynthia before her gaze floated over to the rounded man that stood in the front. "Well, what do you know?" the ebony man drawled as he walked out to meet the woman in black. "If it ain't our little Spirit all grown up." He smiled as the brunette turned off her motorcycle before she dismounted. Meeting his gaze, she smiled in turn. "Ah, Big Daddy North: it's been a while." She remarked in false contentment as she removed her Aviators to reveal her silver orbs glinting ominously in the late morning sun.

Seeing his gang of strongmen instinctively step back with weapons at the ready, her light hearted smile shifted into a menacing smirk at the change of attitude. "I see the boys still remember when I mean business." Smirk vanishing from her face, she hissed, "Now, where'd you stow my family?"


	34. So Much for the Coffee Break

p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Andalus','serif';"San Diamandra /span/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Andalus','serif';"Atsuko sighed as she cradled her cup of coffee made just the way she liked it: bittersweet. Just as she was savoring her first sip, she heard a terrific crash. emWell, there goes my break before the afternoon shift.em Looking at her office door, she sighed as she mentally counted to three before placing her coffee down. As if on cue, her door flew open to reveal one very irate Associate Chief. "Jackson!" he bellowed. "Did you hear that?" the woman lightly raised a sculpted brow as she dragged on her trench coat. "Yes sir, I'll go find out what it was." The man huffed before storming off to his office next door. /spanspan style="font-family: Andalus, serif; font-size: 17px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;"Securing her overcoat, she felt her lips arc into a hearty grimace. /spanem style="font-family: Andalus, serif; font-size: 17px; line-height: 19.9333343505859px;"And when I find out whom and what made it happen, they're as good as dead./em/p 


	35. The Rescue, Part III

**Port Boroço**

Big Daddy tutted disapprovingly as he said, "If there's anyone that should be upset, it's me." Stepping back, Messina guided her motor bike to lean against the wall before moving to stand before her finely dressed father-in-law. Her hand shot up to hold onto his silk tie, yanking him down to her eye level. "Listen here, fabric hog: I've got your payment, then some." She snarled, her grip growing increasingly tighter on the piece of fabric in her hand as she was oblivious to the abnormal purple tinge of his face. Using telekinesis, she let the bag slowly drift to the ground before she hissed dangerously, "Now, release them: I'm sure you set this up so I could be dealt with." Seeing the man nodding frantically, she smirked in satisfaction. Releasing him, the fiery brunette waltzed into the warehouse, not caring that she had just signed her death warrant.


	36. Taming The Beast, Part I

**San Diamandra**

Following the reports of the guards, Atsuko waltzed right into the private visit center. Looking around, she primarily noted the large cage that lay forgotten on the ground. There was also a dent in the concrete that matched the base of the cage. _Well, that explains the noise._ Her grey eyes roved past the scene to the four people present, only to become increasingly furious. Seeing Ricardo meet her eyes with an unwavering calm only made her mood darken further.

The Officer could see his partner was more than upset, if her scowl was anything to go by. However, try as he might, he couldn't help but admire the way her features would betray how she felt. He too, was livid that his sister had hoodwinked him once again, but he couldn't find it in himself to show that. Hence, he went with the indifferent, yet level-headed approach. Bracing himself for the interrogation that was to take place, he took his time soaking in her irate outlook: her stormy grey eyes, her pursed lips, her hips swaying in an ominous, yet hypnotic fashion… feeling the corner of his lips tug upwards, he covered it up with a cough. Once she was standing in front of him, she began her tirade. "Ricardo, what the fuck happened in here?" pausing to take a breath, she ran her fingers through her hair before continuing. "Actually, let me ask you this: where the hell is your sister? Because unless she turned into a cage, I'm going to assume that she's gone." Letting out a haggard breath, she started to pace. "I leave you in here, _with_ her, for not even a good hour and she's disappeared." Turning to the metal culprit, she pointed haughtily, "And in case you thought I've forgotten about that, where the heck did it come from and why the fuck is it even _in_ here?"

There was a long period of silence as everyone turned to look at the dark-haired man. To the surprise of the ex-convict and company on the sidelines, the man had the audacity to smile as if he wasn't in the figurative doghouse. Still smiling, he calmly stated, "I know where she is, but due to circumstances I can't retrieve her myself." Another lapse of silence ensued as the woman scoffed airily. "Alright, Mr. Optimistic." She began, a challenging smirk arching the right side of her lips as she testily crossed her arms beneath her chest. "Where'd she go?"


	37. The Showdown, Part I

**Port Boroço**

Messina slowly walked towards the group beneath the gently swinging spotlight, her eyes having changed back to their inferno sunset. Her gaze roved over those present: Naru, Rita, Delle, Luke… "Abbey?" said redhead looked up at the mention of her name, releasing Luke before she stood up. Straightening her red blouse and black pencil skirt, she regarded her sister-in-law fondly as she embraced her. "It's been a while, Sina." Turning to the four standing around them, she knelt down and pulled the twins into her arms. Kissing their heads, she stood up to hug Rita. "Thank goodness you're all okay." Looking up to her husband, she kissed him passionately before hugging him to herself. "Baby, I thought something happened to you." He breathed as he kissed the crown of her head.

"I just love family reunions, don't you?" turning in the direction of the voice, the young architect snarked, "I gave you the money, Big Daddy. Now let them go." The senior peered at her pensively before he smiled innocently. "Sina, sweetie, what's the rush? Don't you wanna catch up; it's been a while since I've seen you last." The brunette only narrowed her eyes as she snarled, "Don't fuck with me, North: we had a deal… or have you been in the business so long that you forgot what it means to honor your word?" seeing the man raise a brow, she continued. "You told me that I owe you 40,000 arca for the jobs you gave me or you'd start adding players to the game. Damn it, I gave you the money in full; what more do you want?" hearing a reload, the graying Triad Leader pointed a rifle at her. A crooked smile contorted his lips as he gravely uttered, "You… dead."


End file.
